Harry Potter Reincarnate Countries Ideas
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: I have way to many ideas than I can possible write involving countries reincarnated as Harry Potter characters. If you see an idea you like, please message me and let me know. All of these ideas are up for adoption.
1. Espana's Return

**WOW! It has been FOREVER since I updated anything, I am Extremely Sorry about that, I have just fallen really far into the Hetalia Fandom, and It's not letting me out, and I've dragged down all my friends to my level. So I was coming up with a bunch of Hetalia Ideas, and now I have a bunch of things want to post. Since I know I won't be able to write all of these ideas out, Please will some people adopt these? If you see an idea that you like please message me and let me know, and have a swing at them.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Kitty Katrona do not own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or any of the things I reference.**

* * *

 **First Idea.**

Harry Potter is abandoned as a child by the Dursleys in Spain. Raised and adopted by a random Spanish family, not knowing his name, they name him Antonio, and gives them their surname, when he gets his Hogwarts letter, the British Magical's take him away from the family and wipe him from their memories. But Harry doesn't forget. On the train he befriends an Albino girl, and a bushy-haired brunette with green eyes, named Gillian "Scarlet" Malfoy, and Hermione Elizaveta Granger, they all get sorted into Gryffindor, and Ron gets on all three of their nerves. Meanwhile Spain, Hungary, and Prussia have been gone since the 50's. During fourth year, France goes to Hogwarts with his school, and gets a shock of his life.

* * *

"Oi, Amigo this is probably not the best idea..." The auburn haired Potter said to his Albino best friend. Who was creeping down the hall with the bucket full of slugs. "Keseseseseseses, Nonsense! The Awesome Me came up with this, it'll totally work!", Scarlet replied, sneaking around the halls towards the Great Hall. "Scarlet, dumping a bucket of slugs on Signore Bonnefoy because he looked at Hermie funny is probably not the best idea, or way to get her attentions."

Once they were in front of the doors to the Great Hall, Scarlet hid them both behind an alcove, and she levitated the bucket above the doors. Harry "Toni" Potter, sighed and sat down on the floor, and they didn't have to wait long, for Francis Bonnefoy soon came into view, and just as he heads into the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the coming horror for him. "Now!", and down goes the bucket. The Frenchman's screams were heard all throughout the castle, and by all the students from all schools, and by a certain Englishman who had come to see his brothers school. Also heard by everyone, was Toni and Scarlet's distinct laughs. "Keseseseseseseseses!/Fusososososososososo!"

Before France could react to hearing those distinct laughs after so long, Hermione appeared nearby and yelled while holding out her skillet, "Hadrian Antonio Potter! Gillian Scarlet Malfoy! Your in for it now!" "Gottverdammt! Run Toni!" "Meirda! Already on it Amigo!"

France could only watch as a young lady he had seen last night who looked a lot like Hungary, chased after the two who looked and sounded almost identical to his two best friends who had been gone for many years. He wiped the slugs off himself. And England who had come over to laugh at him cast a charm to clean him up and they looked at each other with identical looks of bewilderment. They both then shared similar looks of determination, and went to ask some very important questions about those three students.


	2. And 2 P's for a Side Course

**A/N: Here's another one of my Hetalia ideas, Warning 2!P's are involved. I hope someone will adopt this and give it the love it needs.**

 **Here's the plot:**

 **Hadrian "Adi" Potter was put into an insane asylum at a young age, reasons can be decided, meets Seamus Oliver Finnegan, and they become fast friends, they both get out and travel for a while before they receive their Hogwarts letters. Taking the opportunity, they go, they befriend the Weasly twins, and have an interesting sort of friendship with Neville "Iggy" Longbottom. This is all I have on the idea, if you want more I might write more.**

* * *

Fabulous Hadrian "Adi" Potter and His Equally as Fabulous Seamus "Olli" Finnegan

* * *

The List to Surviving a Friendship With Hadrian "Adi" Potter: Compiled by the Weasly Twins

1) Once you befriend him there is no going back.

2) Don't question the corset

3) His Best Friend is Seamus Oliver Finnegan, That will not change.

4) If he gives you fashion tips, don't question it, it's probably good advice.

5) He's a Metamorphmagus, his hair generally matches his outfit.

6) If he comes down in the morning in all black, STAY OUT OF HIS WAY! Don't argue with him, he's at is worst when he's all black, we are 90% sure he has killed before.

7) Don't question the riding crop, we stopped a while ago.

8) If you want to have him help you with something, wait until he's wearing white and has blonde hair, that's when he's at his most agreeable.

* * *

5th year brought a large group of transfer's, to protect one Harry Potter, England has been missing for 15 years, and the World, both 1!P and 2!P want to find him, because they need his help with something, and Harry Potter is their only clue, but the Harry Potter they meet is vastly different than what they were expecting, and reminds them of another missing country, and his best friend Seamus Finnegan isn't helping that comparision.

Allen J. Jones growled at the kids around him, he is not a morning person, across from him Luciano Vargas is glaring at the world around him, holding his coffee like a lifeline. Around them both versions of the World are sitting together, at the end of the Gryffindor table, before they could eat from the food around them, a hand stopped Gilbert from grabbing a cupcake, he looked up at the one who held his hand and was about to tell him off, but the person, a dirty blonde, with green/blue eyes spoke first, "Don't eat the cupcakes. They are poisoned, Seamus made them."

And Before they could ask for more information, two people came through the great hall doors, dressed in all black. They stormed up to the Head Table, as they reached it, the whole entirety of the Hall was quiet. When the World was going to speak, their tablemates hushed them. The both of them looked straight at the Deputy Headmistress and said together, "Give them back."

Professor McGonagall looked down at them and stated plainly, "No."

The strawberry blonde's eyes narrowed his blue eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light, and the black haired ones clenched his fists, and they both turn as one, showing their glowing eyes, electric blue with pink highlights from the strawberry blonde, and a deep red that showed through the black haired ones black tinted glasses. They spoke as one again, "You'll regret that very soon." And they then stalked out of the hall, slaming the doors shut behind them. The whole hall jumped, and the whispering started.

"Oh. No."

"She's gonna get it"

"Those two are going to make it painful."

"Well, she's fucked.", said the boy who had grabbed Gilbert's hand earlier. "What do you mean?", asked Allen, looking interested. "Those two were, Seamus Oliver Finnegean, and Hadrian "Adi" Potter, the resident Mad Hatter and Fashioneista, respectively. They are generally really nice blokes. But if they go 'Black' like that, well the reason generally goes missing quite quickly. I believe Luna Lovegood said they were 'Yandere'. Not sure what that means, but I'd rather not find out." And with that, the boy got up to go, but he turned back and said, "Name's Neville, Neville Longbottom, but my friends call me Iggy. Good luck!"

After Neville left with his introduction, the World, looked at each other and felt like they were forgetting something important.


	3. Guardian Russia

**A/N: Yet another one of my Hetalia Idea's, this is one I've had in my head for at least a year, back when I was only glancing at Hetalia, instead of ceremonial swan diving in the deep end/Gonna end up in the lowest pits of Hel for loving-Fangirl I have become, dragging all of my friends down with me. Not that my Yaoi obsessed Friend cares, I just showed her a USUK video, and she fell as well. Anyways, here's the idea:**

 **England had been looking undeniable unwell for sometime, and than he just disappeared. 14 years later Russia is dragged through a summoning circle, and bound to a world-weary Potter, as a Guardian. Harry's Fourth Year just got a whole lot more complicated. And all Russia wants is to take his lost lover back. This is a RusEng pairing, in my original idea, if you adopt it, you can just make them good friends. If you want to adopt just PM me.**

 **Also, if you want more of this, leave reviews, they are my motivation to continue my ideas. I might add more to this idea later.**

* * *

A Black haired young male, who looks like he's 12 years old size wise. Who looks to be holding the world on his shoulders. "I'm on my last straw, this is my last resort.", the male says, drawing a circle he had seen in his dreams, that was also made itself visible in his personal grimiore, the only thing that has been just his, he's had it for as long as he could remember.

As he finished up drawing the circle, he added his blood to the middle, to tie it together. "No going back..." And with that he started to chant in an ancient language only half comprehending what he was saying, the words tumbling through his lips as if he'd said them a thousands of times before. As he finished his chant a bright light build up in the floor, as he started to collapse from the magic overusage, he saw violet eyes looking at him in shock.

~POV SWITCH~

'This shouldn't be possible' I think as I feel the pull on my body. A pull I haven't felt for over 14 years, since the source of the pull disappeared. As I let the pull take me to the new place through the summoning circle that has always been the source of the pull, and as I come through the floor the one who used the same circle that HE always used to summon me through, and as I fully come out, I see a black haired boy collapse. I run over and catch him, and as he passes out I see through his curtain of black hair, familiar green eyes, that show no recognition as they flutter shut.

I look around the room I'm in, it looks like an abandoned classroom, there is a bed nearby, I lay the boy down on it, and push the hair out of his face, and I see the familiar shape of HIS face, the same bushy eyebrows. Though there is a new scar on his face, that stretchs from one side of his face to the other, crossing over the bridge his nose. I look at his sleeping face, but notice something on his collar. I immediatly gently remove his shirt, and growl, his once beautiful skin, that had a few scars and burn marks, was now almost nothing but scar tissue, I check his back, and see marks that could only be made by a belt, both ends. It angers me that the skin of the one I had come to love was in such shape.

I wave my hand over his center, in a way He had taught me to, as a 'just in case' measure, and I growl as I see dark, black oily mist covered chains encasing his entire core. As I go to look at it closer he stiffens, causing me to step back, remembering what He told me about those chains:

* * *

 _"If you ever come across those chains, bring the person they are on to me immediatly, prolonged exposure can lead to drastic personality warping, and damage them mentally, lets not even get to the physical damage they do to a person, let alone a Nation"_

 _"What if they are on you?"_

 _"Then take me to the other two members of the so lovingly labeled 'Magic Trio', or talk to the Italy Brothers."_

 _"I can understand Norway and Romania, but why the other two?"_

 _"They both hold a lot of old knowledge and I know for a fact that Northern Italy has a good chunk of Ancient Rome's knowledge, he just chooses not to use it."_

* * *

Back to the young male in front of me, he looks around, sits up, and sees me in the room with him, and notices his back is uncovered. He quickly pulles his shirt down, and in his haste, I once again see the Green Eyes of England. He seems to notice I saw his eyes through the curtain of black hair that covers the top half of his face.


End file.
